geRITA CONFESSIONS
by OneLetteredWonder
Summary: Italy gets up the nerve to tell Germany he loves him, and the buff country has no idea how to react. This is how that conversation went wild. Based off a post from aphtexts on tumblr. Human names used.


_Germany?_

 _Yes Feli?_

 _I love you_

* * *

Feliciano drops his phone to his bed and runs his hands through his hair. Anxiety is creeping through his body. He paces around his room and takes a few deep breaths, waving his hands back and forth to fan off his face. He said it. He finally said it. Okay so he may have texted it but he admitted it. He's been in love with the German for so long and he's finally confessed his feelings. He bites his lip and glances at the phone, unresponsive in the covers. He hopes Ludwig will respond soon.

He debated about sending the text for the past hour. Really, he felt a bit silly confessing over text but every time he tried to say it in person the words got stuck in his throat. He's still a bundle of nerves even after hitting send. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea. What if Ludwig starts to hate him or think he's weird? Feliciano whimpers and throws himself face down into his blankets. It's too late now. The only thing he can do is wait for a response.

* * *

Ludwig stares wide eyed and utterly dumbfounded at the text blinking on his screen. Feliciano.. loves him? He opens and closes his mouth a few times. He can not find the words or even the proper sounds to make in this situation. Did Feliciano mean to say romantically or in a friendly way? It's just a plain and simple text of I love you and if Feliciano had meant it in a more friendly way there would be a smiley face, or a 'you're my best friend' tacked onto the end. Right? He couldn't possibly mean as a friend with just a simple sort of text.

Ludwig can feel himself tensing. He doesn't know what to do. He's completely out of his comfort zone and he has no idea what he could possibly say to that. He could say he loves Feliciano back, but is that really the right thing to say over text? Feliciano did it but what if he thinks it's some sort of friendly thing like Ludwig thinks it could still possibly be now? He loves the little Italian more than anything. They've been through so much. He's tried to confess before but he's never been good with feelings or words and anything romantic. That's always been Feliciano's job and now he can't even ask him for advice because he's the one who confessed. Oh no.

Ludwig's mind finally snaps and he begins to hyperventilate. Time is ticking by and he still hasn't said anything in response. What could he say? It's been such a long time already. Five minutes at least! That's very long to keep someone waiting! Oh no, oh no. He stands and paces around his couch trying to rack his mind for things to say. His dogs bark around his feet. He runs a hand through his hair haphazardly. He doesn't know what to do. He takes a deep breath and texts the one person he always goes to when he doesn't know what to do. Maybe his text isn't coherent but it's all he can think to say.

 _hOLY FUCK FUCK FUCK FCK GERMANY. PNG hAS STOPPED FUCK FUKCU GILBERT HELP ME IM FREAKING OUT_

He drops back onto his couch only to stand right back up again. His mind is racing and yet frozen all at once. This is a situation he never pictured himself to be in. He doesn't have to wait long for his phone to blast out a short snippet of heavy metal, signifying Gilbert's response.

 _woAH LUDDY ARE YOU DRUNK_

He groans at the question. Maybe if he was actually drunk he would be able to come up with a response on his own without the help of his older brother. He tries his hardest to control his breathing as he texts back but his fingers keep tapping at the wrong buttons due to his shaking hands.

 _ITALY SAID HE LOVED ME_

Ludwig stares at the screen. He gulps. Feliciano really did say that. Ludwig flips back to the Italian's texts. He stares at that now. Even though the proof is right there in his hands he still can't believe the words on the screen. He jerks and almost drops his phone to the floor when the bombastic ringtone of Gilbert's reply comes through. The sound stops and then blares up once again to sound out another text.

 _OH MY GOD_

 _OH MY GOD YESSSSS HUNGARY NEEDS TO HEAR THIS_

Ludwig groans again, panic now swirling inside of him. He's waited so long to respond and he doesn't want to keep Feliciano waiting. That's impolite. And now Hungary is going to know about this. He types out as quickly as he can.

 _WHAT DO I DO_

He sighs and puts his phone down on the table in the kitchen that he wandered into in his pacing. He places his hands on either side of the phone. He really hopes Gilbert can be of some sort of help to him. Though Gilbert has never been one for romance on his own, he's always willing to help. This is going to be a disaster. He gets himself a glass of water and nearly chokes on it when he gets a reply.

 _okAY OKAY SO YOU SHOULD SAY SOMETHING SMOOTH OKAY_

Ludwig blinks down at his phone. Something smooth? What is smooth? How is he supposed to say something smooth when he can barely think of anything to do when Feliciano hugs him? He clunks his down onto the countertop. He thinks and thinks of something that's smooth. He glances over to see a bowl full of potatoes he planned to make for dinner later that night. Potatoes are smooth when mashed. Right? Gravy is smooth too. Right?

He takes his phone and against his better judgment, since his judgment has flown out the window in his confusion, types a message back to the Italian. He slides to the floor and hits send, hiding his face in his arms because his brain hurts from over thinking.

* * *

 _yOURE HOT LIKE FRESHLY MADE MASHED POTATOES AND I WANT TO POUR GRAVY ON YOU_

* * *

Feliciano squeaks when his phone chimes out the simple tune he puts for Ludwig's contact. He scrambles for his phone to see his reply to his possibly friendship ruining message. He blinks down at his screen with confusion. He's.. like mashed potatoes? Ludwig likes mashed potatoes so that's a good thing. Right? Feliciano flops onto the floor out of his bed. The gravy part might hurt though so he wouldn't be down for that, but why did Ludwig say he was like mashed potatoes in the first place? He can feel his heart rate picking up as he continues to look at the text, not knowing how to respond in the slightest. He quickly types out a message to someone he knows could help him.

 _roMANO ROMANO ROMANO ROMANO_

He bites his lip and rolls over to his back to stare at the ceiling. This has got to be the most nerve frazzling thing he's ever done and he can't find the right thoughts to make him move. His mind is completely consumed with how to react his body won't listen to him. He picks up his phone to see if Lovino has responded, but he knows he hasn't. The phone would have a made a noise if he did. It doesn't stop him from picking up and putting the phone back down twelve more times until Lovino finally replies.

 _ughhhhh feli i was sleeping_

Feliciano releases a breath that his brother isn't ignoring him. He glances at the time and whines. It's been awhile since Ludwig's text came in and he doesn't want to keep him waiting any longer. He quickly types out the situation to his brother.

 _I CONFESSED TO GERMANY_

He cringes at the wording. Lovino doesn't particularly like the German man, no matter how many times Feliciano tells him Ludwig is a good person. Now he's got two things to worry about. Why he's being called mashed potatoes, and Lovino's anger. This time his phone chime comes quicker from Lovino's reply.

 _whAT_

Yeah, that's just about what Feliciano expected. He'll get an earful of lecture later for sure. He wiggles along the floor like a slug as he taps on the keyboard.

 _AND THEN HE SAID I WAS LIKE MASHED POTATOES_

Honestly, out of all the things to say, that is the weirdest. He sighs and looks up at the ceiling. He really shouldn't have expected his grumpy faced love to find the exact words to say. Really though, Ludwig does like his mashed potatoes so it's probably a good thing and he meant it as a compliment. Feliciano giggles to himself and places his phone to his lips. It makes a noise causing him to drop it fully on his nose.

 _NON ON NO FELI HES INSULTING YOU_

He 'pffts' at the text Lovino sends him. He really doesn't think Ludwig would outright try to insult him. He's never done anything like that before. Ludwig Isn't mean like that. Now that he thinks about it, being called mashed potatoes by someone who absolutely loves mashed potatoes is a good thing. He's not too sure about the gravy though.

 _IDK FRATELLO I KINDA THOUGHT IT WAS SWEET_

Besides, it's not like he minds being called mashed potatoes, he just doesn't understand why he's being called mashed potatoes. Lovino does know a bit more about romance than he does though. So he would know for sure. Maybe. Lovino's special chime rings out and Feliciano fumbles with the device to read the message.

 _nO FELI TRUST ME YOU NEED TO AVENGE YOURSELF_

Now he's really confused. He doesn't think it's an insult but Lovino seems serious. He really doesn't have more time to think about it. He's kept Ludwig waiting so long he needs to reply and he really doesn't know what else to say. So he's supposed to say something insulting? Maybe he can say something else to counteract the insult so it's not as mean.

* * *

 _YOUR MUSCLES ARE INTIMIDATING AND YET ALSO TURN ME ON_

* * *

Ludwig can feel his face turning red at the words on his phone screen. How is supposed to respond to that? It's not fair that the Italian can say things like that and make him flustered. This is more confusing than the initial confession. It's good that Feliciano likes the muscles he thinks. He's not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing if they turn him on. He makes it sound like it's a bad thing, like he accusing Ludwig of something that he can't help. How is he supposed to respond to that?

 _oH MY GOD GILBERT_

Once again, Ludwig turns to his brother to help him out. For the life of him and all that his country stands for, he can not figure out Italians in any way whatsoever. He sighs and picks up his phone when Gilbert's tone sounds out.

 _OKAY LUDDY WHAT NOW_

He sighs in relief. Gilbert is ready for him this time. That can be good. Maybe. He types out what Feliciano had said. If he's lucky Gilbert will have a better time deciphering how to understand and reply.

 _HE SAID THAT MY MUSCLES ARE SCARY AND ALSO KINY_

He gulps. What if Gilbert doesn't know how to react either? This could all go down the drain very quickly. His mind is still not comprehending the situation fully. What if he says the wrong thing and offends his love? He flops face first onto the couch and jumps up when his phone rings from the countertop. He lunges for it and opens up the message from Gilbert.

 _OKAY HES GIVING US MIXED SIGNALS HERE_

While he's happy he's not the only one confused, it doesn't help that Gilbert doesn't know what to do. What if can't think of anything to say back? He can't just leave Feliciano hanging like that. The small Italian would have a heart attack out of anxiety. He's in the middle of typing out a response when another Gilbert text comes through.

 _I WAS JUST TALKIGN TO LIZ AND SHE SAID THAT IF YOU LOVE SOMEONE YOU HIT THEM WITH A FRYING PAN IDK HUNGARIANS ARE WEIRD_

He stares baffled at the words. You hit them? That might be painful. Before he can come up with a coherent response, Gilbert sends another text.

 _JUST TRUST HER LIZ KNOWS WHAT SHES TALKING ABOUT_

In all honesty, Ludwig doesn't see another choice. He went to Gilbert for help and Gilbert went to Elizabeta. There's got to be some smarts in that interaction somewhere. He goes back to his messages with Feliciano. A frying pan sounds painful though. Maybe he can make it sound less threatening. Where would you even hit someone that you love? Ludwig's face burns bright red at the remembrance of the videos buried underneath a few blankets in the downstairs storage. Gilbert got them for him as a joke. It's the only thing he can think of at this time.

* * *

 _I WANT TO SMACK YOUR ASS WITH A COOKING UTENSIL_

* * *

Feliciano jumps when his phone chimes Ludwig's tune. He stops dead in his tracks in the living room when his brain registers the words. He drops his phone and covers his face with his hands. He can feel the skin on his cheeks getting warm. It's such a sudden revelation and he doesn't know how to handle it. How does he respond to that? Does he answer with an equal fantasy? That's what that is right? His face gets warmer at the idea of Ludwig imagining him. He heads into the kitchen as he texts his brother.

 _rOMANO HE SAID HE WANTED TO SPANK ME WITH A SPOON_

He fumbles around, his hands shaking, as he tries to get the fixings ready for ravioli. He loves pasta of all kinds, but ravioli takes some mental readiness to prepare from scratch. He needs the distraction now, and his stomach is ready to feast. He taps his phone with his elbow to see the reply from Lovino.

 _thAT BASTARD_

Feliciano giggles and washes his hands. His anxiety is still rumbling within him. He quickly dries them but another text from Lovino is waiting for him before he can reply.

 _HES A KINKY MAN FELI YOU TELL HIM YOURE TOO FRAGILE FOR THAT_

He pouts at his phone. Lovino always thinks he can't handle anything. He's probably done more adventurous bed things than Lovino has any day. Besides, now if Ludwig is the one doing it. Feliciano shakes his head to rid himself of his dirty thoughts. There's time for that later. He's not that fragile, no matter what his fratello says.

 _But im not i actually think it would be fun!_

Honestly Lovino worries too much, no matter what he says. Maybe playing hard with Ludwig could be fun. As long as he's gentle afterwards it would be nice.

 _feLI_

He rolls his eyes at the text Lovino sends him. Fine, he'll say he's too fragile for that. But saying that would be weird. There has to be a different way to explain it. Feliciano gasps with a smile on his face. Kiku told him of a way to express his sweetness in a very cute way. He types the message while biting his lip. Hopefully that's how it's said. Hopefully Ludwig won't think it's too weird.

* * *

 _I AM A SMOL SINNAMON BUN_

* * *

Fear rushes through Ludwig. Has Feliciano been turned into a pastry? He'll hunt down Arthur if he's in charge of that mess. He shakes his head. If Feliciano had been turned into bread, he would not have been able to type out such a confusing message. Confusing indeed. Did he mean to say cinnamon bun? A small one? What does that have to do with anything? Is he drinking enough water? Has this whole situation made him insane? He runs a hand through his completely messed up hair and texts Gilbert, hopefully, for the last time.

 _BRUDER I THINK HES DELUSIONAL HE JUST TOLD ME HE WAS A BAKED GOOD_

Clearly something is going on that he has no idea about. He sighs shakily and moves to put on his shoes. He grabs his jacket on his way out the door. He nearly forgets his phone, thank god it buzzes off the counter and onto the floor to get his attention. He grimaces at the words on the screen.

 _thiS MUST BE AN ITALIAN TRADITION. JUST PLAY ALONG LUDDY_

He would never understand the ways of Italians. However, if this is the way to woo Feliciano then so be it. He would do whatever odd and frankly strange traditions Feliciano wanted him to participate in. If Feliciano called himself a baked good, then Ludwig will do the same. He grinds his teeth together in his car at what to say back. He could say he's a pound cake with all the muscles he has. Gilbert has called him beef cake once before though he's not sure what that means. He's not that bready though. He starts his car and begins his drive lost in thought. He can barely think of a thing to say when he passes by a bakery shop. He pulls over quickly to look inside, finding a dessert that he thinks would make the best representation of him.

* * *

 _I PERSONALLY THINK I HAVE THE TRAITS OF A DELICIOUS APPLE STREUSEL_

* * *

Feliciano bites his lip at his new text from Ludwig. He honestly has no idea what is going on anymore. He rereads their past few texts and he can't figure out how they go into this situation. After Ludwig calling himself an apple streusel, which makes a bit of sense to the Italian in some strange way, and sounds really delicious at the moment, the entire conversation went downhill, uphill, and through a few loop-de-loops. They kept sending each other vague and odd sounding messages that if a stranger looked at them, their conclusion would be 'drunk as fuck' which is very good guess.

Feliciano sighs and lays his head on his tiny dining room table. His phone sits unresponsive next to his head. Ludwig stopped replying about an hour ago and he's a little sad, and somewhat relieved. He wouldn't have known how to continue such a bizarre conversation. An empty bowl streaked with butter is next to him. His ravioli came out wonderful and he stuffed himself silly. He drags his phone over and taps it with his finger, reading once again the odd messages sent between him and the love of his life.

How did they get into this position? He sits up and takes his bowl to the sink. He nearly drops it when the doorbell rings. He blinks over at the door. He hadn't been expecting anybody. It's probably Lovino, checking up on him for some reason or another. He yawns and walks over. He skipped his siesta since his nerves wouldn't let him sleep. He smiles when he opens the door and his face turns red instantly at seeing Ludwig on his steps.

"Ludwig! What are you-"

"I love you too," The German man says in a rush of air. He gulps and tries to will the heat in his cheeks away. His expression set in determination. Feliciano's jaw drops. He glances at the car now in his driveway. Ludwig drove all the way from his country just to tell him that. A smile slips back on to his face. He giggles then launches himself into the welcoming arms of Ludwig.

"All of those silly texts," Ludwig chuckles into his hair. Feliciano can't stop smiling. He pulls his blushing German inside. They go through all of their texts together, explain exactly why they said the things they did. Feliciano makes him eat the leftover ravioli and Ludwig gives him an apple streusel for dessert.

* * *

 **AN:** Not gunna lie, probably one of the funnest things to write. Ending is a bit eh, but I hope you like it. I take no credit for the 'texts' used. They are the genius of the admin of aphtexts on tumblr.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia ain't no belong to me.


End file.
